


Kill the Lights

by DragonJadeMountain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A happy ending? on my account, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonJadeMountain/pseuds/DragonJadeMountain
Summary: Virgil has had night terrors for as long as he can remember, but at least he doesn't have to deal with them alone anymore.A short LAMP/CALM drabble with some fluff at the end





	Kill the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing fluff??? I'm surprised too oof  
> Watch out for the night terror in the beginning, it has some mentions of blood and injuries if that stuff makes you uncomfortable  
> Also, I don't get night terrors, so sorry if this is inaccurate, I'm going off of my own research, but feel free to tell me I got it wrong :P

_Fear. An overwhelming sense of panic._

_Shoes roughly hitting pavement. Voices, voices, voices._

_Ever-creeping shadows. Crawling monsters, creeping beasts._

_Running, running, running._

_Virgil could barely breathe, the beasts of smoky shadows sucked the air from his lungs. But he kept running, he kept moving. He couldn’t stop. His breaths ran short, his legs burned, his heart raced, but he must keep moving._

_A root appeared before him without warning, tripping him. He collapsed to the ground with a huff. His hands stinging as the rough pavement tore up the skin. Drops of blood fell slowly onto the bricks below him. He yelped as he tried to push himself to stand but found himself unable to force his exhausted limbs to move._

_A heavy boot landed on the small of his back. He yelped in pain. The sole dug into his ribs. He heard the creaks of his own bones as they strained and tried not to break. He twisted his head to try and see his attacker. A flash of white and a slash of red danced across his vision before he collapsed against the rough pavement. The cold, grimy stones dug into his skin, strangely sharp against his tender cheeks. Flecks of mud and dried blood and some sort of disgusting odorous slime creeped over his face. He struggled not to breathe in any of the disgusting stench._

_‘You’re pathetic,’ the voice snarled, the sound so familiar and yet so distorted and warped and strange. ‘You really think any one of us could ever really accept you? You’re weaker than you thought.’_

_Sharp footsteps penetrated the edge of Virgil’s consciousness. He gripped onto the cobblestone, trying to push himself up and struggling to breathe. The sounds of dress shoes paused and the tips of perfectly polished ebony leather shoes appeared at the edge of his vision._

_‘Disgusting really,’ the cold voice said. ‘You’re so needy Anxiety, honestly it’s just annoying.’ The voice was tipped with an exasperation that Virgil was painfully familiar with, but the sharp tone was warped and unusual._

_Another shadow clicked his tongue from somewhere to the left of Virgil. ‘Sorry, Anxiety, but you know we’re right. You’re just too much work all the time. You shouldn’t have come back.’_

_Virgil squeezed his eyes shut as the boot on his back dug his body deeper into the road. Sharp snapping echoed throughout the empty space, ricocheting across the stone and stabbing their way back into his ears. Tears fell from his eyes to mix with blood and seep into the stone work._

_Perverted laughter reached his ears, but he was helpless to do nothing but sob and accept his punishment. He deserved it._

 

Virgil woke up from the nightmare painfully slowly, crawling his way back into consciousness with pained groans. His breathing was heavy, heavier than it should have been, and his heart felt like it was going to beat its way right out of his chest. He curled into a ball, white hands gripping at the darkly colored sheets like a lifeline, utterly terrified at the idea of possibly falling back into the nightmare.

He jumped at a hand on his back, shooting up in bed and turning to face the person with wild eyes. In his haste to stand at attention, the hand steadying him on the mattress slipped and he crumpled onto the ground with a small yelp. He pulled his wrist up to his chest, a sharp sting running through it. Not broken, but it certainly hurt.

Very soon, a figure kneeled in front of him, partially illuminated by the dim lamp light in his room. Wait. When did he turn on the light? Shaking his head to clear his vision, Virgil struggled to focus on the figure before him. They were dressed in dark clothing, dark brown hair standing at attention and glasses loosely slipping off his face. He held out his hands in a placating gesture, probably waiting until Virgil gave verbal confirmation that it was okay to touch him.

“Logan,” Virgil muttered, head still foggy. Logan’s voice slowly began to drift into his ears, as if he was just now tuning in to the edges of a distant radio station.

“Breathe Virgil, I need you to focus on me.” He paused as the other side quietly said his name. “Are you alright? I told Roman not to touch you, but you weren’t responding to our voices.”

“Sorry,” Virgil slurred, reaching out with his sprained hand for Logan to look at. Logan took the hand gently in his own, rubbing at the wrist gently with his long fingers. He hissed as Logan pressed a sore spot and the logical side shot him an apologetic glance.

“You have nothing to apologize for Virgil, nightmares and night terrors are extremely common in people with elevated levels of anxiety. I don’t think your wrist is hurt terribly, just some rest and it should be more than adequate. However, if it makes you feel any better, I can bind it as well?”

Virgil appreciated the effort Logan made to give him a choice in the matter, but he shook his head all the same. He’d suffered a lot worse than a sprained wrist when waking up from one of his night terrors. He cleared his throat softly, still not trusting the tremble in his voice, “Is Roman still here?”

“Right here,” the uncharacteristically quiet voice called from the other side of the bed before the creak of bed springs made Virgil look up to see Roman smiling awkwardly down at him, golden-brown hair falling down across his face. “Patton’s behind me too, but Logan didn’t want to crowd you.”

Virgil nodded and took another deep breath to try and steady his nerves and uncoil the boiling pit of anxiety that seemed to have taken up residence deep in his gut. He looked up at Logan and made a vague gesture upwards. Luckily, Logan seemed to understand and grabbed onto his other hand and helped him up onto the bed. Roman quickly scrambled backwards to sit at the foot of the bed as Virgil situated himself in the middle of the front with Logan sitting beside him, still holding his hand and gently rubbing circles on it.

Patton came rushing over at that moment, practically vibrating with pent-up worry. He slowly slid in next to Roman, eyes running over Virgil. “Are you okay Ve? We were really worried when you wouldn’t respond to us. You... you sounded like you were in pain.”

Virgil looked down at his lap, vague images from the night terror coming up to his mind. Like always, it was nothing concrete. Just something about darkness and something pinning him to the street. He shrugged and muttered a soft, “I never really remember them.”

“that’s quite common with night terrors,” Logan said, his voice steady and calming despite Virgil’s frayed nerves and intense flight or fight reflexes still on high alert. “In most nightmares, the dreamer will distinctly remember the dream, but they will not make much movement while dreaming and waking them up is usually fairly simple. With night terrors, the dreamer is more prone to displaying pain or fear and waking them up is harder. They also don’t remember the dream as distinctly, if at all, more like vague memories of something terrifying and/or unnerving.”

Virgil nodded along in agreement. He kinda knew all that from back when he had done research on what was wrong with him, but it was nice to hear it from someone else that he wasn’t going crazy.

His eyes began to slowly droop close and he leaned his head onto Logan’s shoulder. He felt a hand on his knee, Roman’s if the warmth and size was anything to go by, and he heard his voice say gently, “Would you like us to go?”

Virgil shook his head against Logan’s shoulder and reached out the hand that wasn’t trapped in the logical side’s grip to lay on top of Roman’s. “Stay.”

Roman smiled gently and scooted up to sit next to Virgil. Gently, Logan lay down, pulling Virgil with him. Roman reached over to take off Logan’s glasses and place them on Virgil’s nightstand before dropping back down behind Virgil. He lay one hand gently over his waist, burrowing his head into the back of his neck, warm breath tickling the brown hair. Virgil giggled a bit at the feeling, leaning his head into Logan’s chest who cautiously wrapped his arms around Virgil to pull them close together.

The click of the light going off and the gentle clink of glasses on wood signaled Patton’s arrival. The moral side chuckled as he squeezed in between Logan and Virgil, head coming up to rest on Virgil’s chest, golden hair splaying out over his light purple t-shirt. Roman reached over to brush his fingers through Patton’s hair, eliciting a small purr from him.

A gentle smile danced across Virgil’s lips. He’d had these night terrors for as long as he could remember, but now he knew he would never have to be alone with them. When the world of fantasy finally let him go, the kind arms of reality would be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you like what I do, consider sending me a donation on [Ko-Fi?](ko-fi.com/dragonjade)  
> Also, check out my tumblr if you want see my art [here!](https://dragonofthemountain.tumblr.com)


End file.
